Brothers Forever
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: No matter what you should always be there for your family. No matter what.


Brothers Forever

One-Shot

**A/N: Hey kids, this is a little something I worte about InuYasha and Sesshomaru! Have fun!**

**Vix**

**Brothers Forever**

"Sesshomaru you bastard!" InuYasha yelled, he was charging at Sesshomaru once again.

InuYasha ran at Sesshomaru, Tetsusaiga in hand metal clashed against metal.

The crimson red blood splattered every where; the metallic sent filled the air…all was still, the tension was rising to see who would fall first.

"Ugh…" InuYasha grunted out, and fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Prepare to die…_little brother_." Sesshomaru taunted while walking closer to his bleeding brother.

"No, Stay away from him!" Kagome yelled and ran towards InuYasha.

"Kagome stay away!" Yelled Miroku, trying to hold her back, only to fail.

Kagome ran and covered InuYasha's body with her own, tears framing her soft tanned face, her brown eyes sparkling with hope, fear, devotion and love. Sesshomaru was surprised.

'Why would this human girl care for my brother?'

'At least she shows she cares…unlike you…' His mind taunted.

"Please Sesshomaru…don't kill him, please…I'll do anything, just don't kill him…" Kagome pleaded.

"Heh, I, Sesshomaru could truly care less for him, but since your begging is so pathetic I'll let him live…this time."

Sesshomaru walked away, his silver hair stained with crimson, his kimono splattered with bits of red, his blazing eyes… the fire in them were replaced with…not hatred but… _guilt_.

Kagome was the only one to notice this, but merely casted it away for the tears in her eyes were blurring her vision.

"Inu…Yasha… please, talk to me…say anything… tell me your alive." Kagome pleaded.

"K…Kagome…uh…" InuYasha grunted and past out.

**In A Near By Hut**

"Kagome go get some rest, I'll look over InuYasha." Insisted Miroku.

"No it's ok, I'll watch over him; you and Sango go get some sleep."

"All right, Good night Kagome."

"Good night."

'Sesshomaru…he was feeling guilty…but why? Because he didn't kill InuYasha? No then he'd be angry, but he's had plenty of times to kill him… yet he never has. Why? Why would he not kill him, he's always going on about how he despises him…but he's never killed him. I've always wondered about him. How can someone hate there family so much? No matter what, families always have at least a little love for each other. Sesshomaru may be a full demon, but he is a full demon with a family and family is always the same…they have love. So Sesshomaru can't be that different…so why does he always say he'll kill InuYasha?'

"K…Kagome?"

"InuYasha!?" Kagome helped InuYasha up and tended to his wounds.

**Elsewhere**

"Master Sesshomaru what are we doing following InuYasha and his pathetic gang?" Asked Jaken.

"Are you questioning me Jaken?"

"N…No sir, not at all, I'll be going to take care of Rin." With that Jaken scurried away.

Sesshomaru peered at the group, the slayer was getting fresh water, and the monk was getting some more bandages while the miko was bandaging him up, she hugged him and cried against his shoulder.

'Humans are so weak they cry too much, crying shows ones weakness. Though that girl is smart, realizing that I haven't killed InuYasha yet. If I wanted to I would have already.'

"S…Sesshomaru?" Asked a timid voice.

"What do you want wench?" Asked a gruff voice 'Her miko powers a very developed, I didn't even sense her coming.'

"Wh-why didn't you kill InuYasha when you had the chance? You and I both know that you could have if you wanted to." Answered Kagome.

"You're too smart for your own good human."

"That doesn't answer my question, Sesshomaru."

"I didn't kill him, because you all looked so pathetic, and it wouldn't be honorable to kick someone when their down." Sesshomaru answered.

"I…I don't think that's it."

"And why not?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Because, when you say you _despise_ someone…you kill them, at any means possible, but you didn't kill InuYasha…. I don't think it has anything to do with honor… but that your trying to make him stronger… aren't you?"

There was a pause of silence, the wind calmed down a little in the background, the sky was darkened with a crisp navy blue, nothing was going to disturb them, it was like a painting, two still figures, daring each other to move, finally Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Are you accusing me of caring for that half breed?"

"No, I'm not… because I know you do."

"Impudent wench, I Sesshomaru care for no one!" Sesshomaru's rage flared in his eyes, yet Kagome did not even flinch, she simply looked him in the eyes and said,

"You care for him weather you like it or not, you care for Rin don't you? Rin and InuYasha are the same." Kagome wouldn't back down she needed to hear that he did care for InuYasha.

"Don't you dare compare Rin to a dirty half breed!"

"And don't you dare call InuYasha that! He is always trying to get stronger, not just to kill Naraku, not just to survive, but to get you're honor! I hear him in the middle of the night, when he's asleep, calling for you're help… and do you know how the dreams always end? With you not coming."

Sesshomaru was silent, there were a million things running through his head 'He calls for me? He wants my honor, then….then why can't I give it to him?'

"Go away mortal, or I'll slice you up."

Kagome turned around and was about to walk away when,

"You know Sesshomaru…. You really are cold." I couldn't get through to him…I failed.

Kagome walked into the hut, leaving Sesshomaru there…alone and guilty.

Kagome's right, I am cold to him, I left him to fend for himself when I promised to be there, and now I can't go back I'm sorry InuYasha…I failed you, again.

For the first time, since birth Sesshomaru, the great ruler of the Western lands, shed a tear…

It made its way down his right cheek, and then fell to the ground with a silent splash; it held truth, fear, guilt and love.

Truth…for that single tear showed what Sesshomaru felt inside, Fear… for showing his weakness, Guilt… for not being there for his only family, and…Love… love for Rin, and his only family…InuYasha.

The ruler of the Western lands, slowly walked away, but not before leaving a small object wrapped in a piece of fabric from his kimono.

**Next Morning**

InuYasha was the first to wake up that morning, grunting about a huge head ache. Kagome was laying right beside him, her angel face shining in the morning light.

He looked over to his right side and saw a package, he sniffed it and growled.

'Sesshomaru…what's all this about?'

He picked it up, cautiously, and unwrapped it, there inside was a note and small Sakura flowers…Just like the one mom used to have.

InuYasha read the note… and smiled.

Dear InuYasha,

I'm…Sorry. Sorry I didn't protect you and sorry I wasn't there for you, but most of all I'm sorry I left you. But know that I may not have been there for you all the time, but that I still look out for you…Brothers Forever…

If you show this to anyone….I'll hunt you down.

Lord Of The Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

InuYasha smiled again, and picked up a Sakura flower.

He reached over to Kagome and put it in her hair, just behind her right ear.

Sesshomaru still remembers my mom's favorite flowers…Thank you Sesshomaru…

"Inu…Yasha?" A tired voice asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

Kagome laughed a little, she got up and hugged him… InuYasha hesitated for a while and then returned the hug, he held her close not wanting to let go ever again.

**A/N: Awww, isn't that awesome?! I love this fanfic! Anyways hope you enjoyed!**

**Vix**


End file.
